Related? To Him?
by JT Jewels
Summary: Piastol never expected a metal box with her father's name on it to be delivered to her doorstep. Now she's going on an entierly new quest with none other than: Vyse. Her cousin. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Sports fans, and welcome to my new fic, '??'. This is going to revolve around Teh Angel of N00b Pwning, or in the game, "Angel of Death", Piastol. Yes, that's right. I'm going to separate from the rest of the other fics… and this is going to be the first M-rated Humor fic!! YES!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

The calm winds of Arcadia were flowing ever so softly through mid-ocean on that warm spring day. The sun was just rising; birds began chirping and the dew on the deck of the little schooner was beginning to shine from the rays of sunlight. As the sun slowly crept through the window of the cabin, the rays met with creamy colored skin. The sun continued to highlight the sleeping figure; it received a slight twitch in return. The sun continued to beat down on the sleeping beauty. Finally the person opened their eyes; they were a deep blue, the pupils still dilated from a long slumber. Slowly the bed-head sat up and stretched. While stretching, a beastly yawn was let out. The dog beside the bed let out its own yawn and hopped upon the owner's lap. A feminine voice spoke softly and groggily, "Hey there, good morning!" this got a friendly bark in return. Slowly the early bird got out of bed to reveal a curvy body. Now at the counter, a slam sounded. Since it was morning, there wasn't much noise. However some noise was made when a one sided conversation started up, "So… did you sleep well?"

"Ruff!"

"That's good… I slept really good…"

"Bark Bark!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Did you have good dreams?"

"Whine"

"Oh, I'm sorry… was it bad?"

(Nod)

"Oh well that's good. I had an awesome dream! I dreamt that my parents, Maria and I were all sailing around together. We had so much fun… sniff"

"Whine" the dog could hear teardrops falling. There was a long pause before the canine showed his concern once more, "Bark!"

"S-sorry… I just really miss Daddy… I really wish I could see him again…"

"Ruff… Ruff!"

"Yeah, you're right! We'll have a great day today!" the girl now had a fish lying on a plate. It was raw, but still good. She woofed it down and all there was left was some bones, one of which she used as a tooth pick. With breakfast over with, the young lady decided to get dressed in her favorite clothing: a skin tight leather combat suit, decorated with silver buttons and gray silky leggings with black pinstripes. Her hair was blue and white and was tied in three small, spiky ponytails. Once dressed, she proceeded to open her little 'Armory" and pulled out her favorite weapon, a giant blue Scythe. Just as she got done with her preparations for the day, there was a knock at the door, "Hello, is there anyone here?"

"Just a second!" The girl ran for the door, and opened it to find that there was a mailman in the doorway, "Hello… is Piastol in?"

"I'm her…"

"Oh! Well then this is for you… and so is this package," the man handed her a medium sized wrapped box, "T-thank you… what do I owe you?"

"Nothin', nothin'…"

"Okay… who is this from?"

"From the prince himself!"

"Wait, Prince of Valua?!"

"Yup! Turns out he found this in the Maw of Tartus. Don't worry, it's nothin' special apparently!"

"Okay… thank you again!"

"No problem!" with that the man waddled back to his little ship and sped off in a blink of an eye. Piastol stared intently at the package once she got it on the table. After looking and thinking for about 5 minuets, she decided to unwrap it. Once the wrapping was off, Piastol found that it was a Metal box, with her Father's name on it. She hurriedly undid the lock on the front of the box, and flipped the lid; inside she found a letter on top. She looked at the envelope, and found it was addressed 'To my children'. Upon opening the letter, she noticed something inside other than paper. It was a platinum medallion, with a strange marking on it. The marking was a circle, with a 'Y' shape, then two lines going through the sides, and another upside-down 'Y' shape under the first. It was really odd, but it seemed to have some strange power coming from it… "Strange… oh well, let's see what daddy wrote…" this is what the letter said:

Dear Sons/Daughters,

If you are reading this, I'm obviously dead or close to it, and so I want you to know that… you aren't the only ones in your immediate family. There are some other people that are your family. They are pirates. Not Black pirates, but Blue Rogues. Don't worry about this yet, I'll explain after I've given you the purpose of the items in this box. I've kept some treasured heirlooms and such in here. I want you to take care of them and protect them with your life. Of these heirlooms, I have something that is thought to be a myth; it is a black moonstone. This type of moonstone apparently makes you immune to all types of aging and sickness. It is the exact opposite of a sliver or green moonstone. You don't have the power to necessarily 'kill', 'revive' or 'Heal' someone, but rather nullify this effect. This moonstone is almost like having immortality. However it is also like being devoid of live… by just touching the stone, you will stop aging… you will remain as you were the moment you touched the stone. The only way to reverse the effect is to end contact with it. This stone also has the ability to speed up the aging process. Another use for the stone is to change positive energy to negative and vice versa. I don't have a reason to use this effect, but you might… I'll leave that up to you. Also in this box I have a medallion. It is our family crest. I know it isn't our coat of arms, however it is the sign of our family. It is a sign of power, and the ability to control universal powers. If you wear the medallion, you will be many times stronger than you are now. You will also be able to do things that no one could ever dream of. With these two heirlooms, you will be superhuman. You can defy the moons; you could rule the world… but I hope this is not your cup of tea, because I would hate to know that my children want to take over and rule the world just because they have power. Anyways, before I leave you to the rest of the stuff in here, I want to just say this one thing; remember the name 'Dyne'. He's my stepbrother. I'm not sure, but I think he said if he had a son, he would call him 'Vyse'. I think that's right… Anyways, remember both of these names, as you may come across them during your lifetime. I would suggest acting immediately if you find word of them. I don't want you to be alone… Though you may have siblings, I still want you to have a role model… well, I'll leave you to the rest of the things in this box… I will miss you, and may the 6 moons watch over you… I love you all.

With love,

Admiral Mendoza

P.S. Look at the back of this letter… I've left a brief description of all the spells allotted to you with the moonstone. Good luck!

Mendosa

When Piastol was done reading, she about fainted when she read the name 'Vyse' again. Instead, she screamed. Loud. People on Sailor's island could hear a young girl's voice screaming, "Da' hell?! Who was dat'?!" wondered a sailor inside Polly's Tavern, "Dunno… I think it sounded a little like The Angel of Death…" replied his partner. The two sailors looked at each other, and then went, "OH SHIT!!"

Vyse, a young man of 17, was a legend in the new world. He had defeated the great Valuan Armada, and even defeated the 6 Gigas that threatened to destroy the world. Now he has become a living legend. With his two trusty sidekicks Aika and Fina, both the same age as Vyse, he now freely sails the seas as he continues to search for new discoveries and treasure. Today however, he decided he would visit his parents at Pirate Isle. As his own ship pulled up for docking, he found that everyone was in the middle of the village. His father, Dyne, was looking down at the ground staring cautiously at something. Finally one of Dyne's sailors notice them and announced their arrival, "Captain—It's Vyse!"

"Hm—oh, did you say it was Vyse? Well hurry up and dock his ship. I want him to come up here and look at this. I'm sure he's wondering what I'm staring at, heh heh." With those orders the sailors all bolted for the underground port. Once his ship was moored, Vyse hopped off it without waiting for his two best friends. Once he'd reached the area where his father was, he found out what he was looking at; a black, glowing stone was at Dyne's feet, and it seemed to resemble something Vyse had already seen somewhere… "Hey dad… what the hell is that thing?"

"I'm not sure… I think it's a moonstone… but there's no such thing as a black moon… why would there be a black moonstone?"

"Say dad, you remember how I told you about the dark rift?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well we happened to find a bunch of these inside of it."

"Really? Alright then, Do you know what kind of magic it harnesses?"

"Well, black magic might be it… but I don't know the effects…"

"… Maybe we can find someone that knows…"

"Don't worry dad, we'll figure it out. In the meantime, let's just see how it reacts with our weapons."

"Sounds good to me! Let's see how she works!" with that said, Dyne placed a moonstone shard on Vyse's cutlass. However when the stone made contact with the blade, there was a blast of energy, throwing Dyne about five feet through the air. Vyse also went flying, but not so far. Everyone was somewhat awed by the event, whereas the two men were left writhing until the women snapped to and went to their aid. Vyse got right up after some heckling from Dyne's men, but Dyne was having some trouble. He was grabbing his arm, as if it was broken. It was his right arm, in which he held the moonstone with. After he'd gotten up onto his feet, Dyne went over to Vyse, "Boy… are you alright?"

"Yeah, for the most part… I'm more worried about you though!"

"Oh don't worry… I'll be fine… it's just a broken arm! That isn't bad, I've had much worse!"

"Even so, you should really get that checked up and get it fixed!"

"Well, I don't see what a Sacri crystal won't do!" Dyne used a Sacri crystal on the wound, effectively healing it, "Wait, those heal broken bones?!"

"Of course! Why, did you not know that?"

"I only thought that they healed cuts and scrapes and such!"

"No, they'll heal pretty much any kind of thing that doesn't kill ya'!"

"Well then those broken arms and legs were all for nothing! Damn!"

"Hahaha! Well, now you know!"

"Yeah, I guess… Say, what are we going to do about the moonstone?"

"… I'm not quite sure… why don't you get some more out of the Dark Rift and we'll go from there!"

"Alright, sounds good!!" with their plans set, the two of them went home for dinner.

In sailors Island, there was panic all over; the angel of death had dropped by, and was apparently looking for something. Or someone. That's why everybody was hiding. Of course the shop keeps weren't too scared at the moment. Piastol, in her surprise, had coincidentally found that her moonstone fuel was almost depleted to the point that she almost crash landed into the port on sailors isle. After buying some moonstone fuel, and finding tips on Vyse's location, she proceeded in his direction. Windmill Island. Or as we know it, Pirate Isle. On her way, she stopped by Doc's once more to see Maria. She also wanted to talk to him about Vyse.

"Doc! Are you there Doc?"

"Hello! Maria, who's here?"

"It's Piastol!"

"Oh, well then let her aboard!"

"Okay! Come on Piastol!" with that welcoming, Piastol hopped onto the little house boat, "Piastol! What brings you here at this ungodly time of the morning?"

"… Well, I had some questions about… Vyse…"

"Oh Vyse? What questions did you need answered?"

"Or—well, I guess it's more about his dad Dyne…"

"His father? There's nothing much I can say, I haven't ever met him."

"I know you're lying. Dyne was my Father's step brother."

"… and?"

"And that I'm somewhat related to them!"

"… I didn't want to break your father's promise… but at this point I think he wouldn't mind. He told you himself that he had a stepbrother, correct?"

"Yeah, but what's he like?"

"Dyne and Mendoza… they didn't' really get along with eachother. I mean, they still loved one another like brothers, don't get me wrong, but these two could never agree on anything. However one thing they definitely agreed on was that their children should be united rather than apart. I didn't understand what they meant, until Mendoza told me about how he and Dyne hadn't met till they were in their 20's. He told me that was the reason for their disagreements. Since they'd been raised to believe different things, they didn't find each other's views appealing. One thing that I'll never forget your father telling me was that Dyne was one hell of a guy. Not only had he built an entire crew and built a base using a deserted island, but he didn't use other people to build and or obtain things that he desired. In fact that was one of the things that they disagreed on the most. The use of people to Dyne was apparently taboo whereas your father thought it was the best use for a person. One more thing that your father could never understand about Dyne was that he always had a positive outlook no matter what the situation was. Not only that, but that attitude managed to get the man out of several bad situations that would have cost his life. Some of the things that I was hearing were absolutely amazing. The man had been able to stay out of the hands of death on many occasions. Your father held much respect for the man, even though he was a pirate. One thing I found really interesting was that when your father had you and Dyne had Vyse, they two never fulfilled their promise to eachother. Many years later however, around the time that you were about seven and Maria hadn't yet been born, the two men got together once, and I remember you, Vyse and Aika playing. I'm sure you didn't remember them however during the accident that your father died. That's why you nearly killed Aika. I'm sorry, I seem to be going off subject… anyways, another thing about Dyne is that he always wished he could have raised you himself. Mostly because of the fact that Mendoza believed in what he did, and partly because he didn't have any sort of daughter except for Aika. He didn't really feel like he was complete without having a third child. Sure he was happy with having a boy, which meant he could carry on the family name, but this is the other part of him wanting a couple of girls. He wanted to teach Vyse how to protect and defend someone at an early age so that trait would carry on. However with Aika, he was able to somewhat accomplish his goal. I could keep going on and on, but I'm sure you're falling asleep!"

"zzzzz…."

"Yeah… well, let's wake her up I guess… Piastol!" he shook her gently to wake her up. She was up instantly, "Wh-wha?! What'd I miss?!"

"Nothing, nothing… just the useless little monolog that I was spewing a few minutes ago…"

"Oh… about Dyne?"

"Yeah. Listen, just go to Windmill Island and see Dyne and Vyse. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of Vyse's reaction to your relation with him! Haha!!"

"I'm sure! Until next time Doc!!" with that she bolted out the door and jumped onto her little schooner, and was off in a flash.

Well, this is the end of Chapter one… well, I think this is kinda' just something I had on my mind… I want to see where this goes, and I know how I want it to end up. Plus I kinda' wanted to get something to the people. I haven't been on here for a long time… about 2 or 3, maybe even 4 months, give or take… anyways, give me great ideas as always, and please remember to R&R! Have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Related? To Him?!'! Jeez, it's been ages since I've even glanced at this fic… anyway, I want to adjust a few things in the first chapter, but that'll have to wait. I've gone through two computers since I wrote the first chapter, so it's been gone for a while. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Please R&R!

The soft breeze whirling through Piastol's hair soothed her; she had been contemplating for about an hour now on what she would do when she saw Vyse and his father, Dyne. Of her ideas of a first impression, she pictured getting down on her knees and thoroughly apologizing to Vyse and his group for attacking them. She tossed that idea as soon as she pictured herself hitting the dirt. Another idea was just walking up to Vyse and blurting out that they were cousins. Then again that wouldn't happen. Piastol didn't have the nerve to do that. Finally she decided she would just go with the flow and see what happened. She was flying low now, avoiding the large, orange red island that floated calmly in the skies. Once she'd gotten through, she flew at a much higher altitude, wanting to keep concealed. She didn't want anyone to know that she was in this neck of the woods. If they knew she was, then there would be problems. Pirate problems. She didn't like the idea of having several blue rogues trying to capture her. Not that they would, but then again she hunted down many of their kinsmen and gave them a beating not soon forgotten. That's something to capture her for. She flew through the air flawlessly, what with the thin air of the higher altitudes. The air continued to warm as the day progressed, and the rays of the sun became smaller and smaller on the floor of the cabin as the sun rose in the sky ever more. The smell of fresh flowers and fresh air calmed Piastol, despite her growing stomach ache. The palms of her hands became a little slick at the helm as she closed in on a small island village.

In the center of the village stood a windmill and high above the island floated an even smaller island. That island was attached to the larger one by an extremely tall ladder. As Piastol continued to move towards the floating village, she could make out several little houses along the edges of the landmass. While she watched the small spectacle get larger and larger, she didn't see anywhere for her to dock the boat. She continued to approach, wondering where the docking bay could be. However when she was close enough to the village, she could make out two men at the edge of the isle. They seemed to point in the direction of another floating rock that was connected to the larger one by a sort of bridge. She went in the direction the men pointed, and as she came upon the rock they pointed to, she noticed there was a little gap just large enough to dock her boat. Slowly she got next to the island, and finally she stopped it in the perfect spot. The stomach ache from earlier was now a thousand daggers in her abdomen that crawled up into her chest. Piastol was sweating profusely now. Her nervousness was getting the best of her as well. She just stood at the helm, not paying attention to anything but the pain in her stomach and the growing nausea that came with it. She also began to have a throbbing headache. Her pain was enough to keep her from hearing the man behind her calling to her,

"Hey… hey miss, you okay?" the man waltzed over and waved a hand in front of Piastol's face. She jumped backward and fell on her butt,

"Oh man—listen, let's get you inside where you can get some rest, alright?" Piastol mindlessly shook her head in agreement and grabbed the outstretched hand offered to her and the man pulled her up. He picked her up bridal style and walked her into one of the many houses she had seen earlier. Once inside, the man set her down gently onto a couch. Piastol continued to struggle with her daze, when a middle aged woman walked over to her, all the while muttering to herself worriedly. She pulled a chair over to Piastol and sat right by her head. Piastol looked over in the woman's direction. The woman sat for a minute, then finally began to speak,

"How are you feeling?" Piastol didn't respond. She simply blinked a couple of times as if she didn't understand the woman. The lady repeated the question. This time Piastol answered her, though weakly,

"Uh… I have a really bad stomach ache… and… uh… a headache… ugh…"

"Oh my… Walter! Fetch a sacri crystal, would you please? Oh, and could you also bring me a damp washcloth? Thank you dear!" Piastol was slowly falling into her deepening daze; she began to feel numb everywhere. Eventually the man, Walter, had brought the sacri crystal and the damp washcloth. As he handed the woman the items, she spoke once more to Piatsol,

"So tell me… what have you eaten as of late?"

"Just fish…"

"Oh my… how old was it?"

"Well… I had just caught it yesterday…"

"How did you preserve it?"

"I… uh… well I put it in a little cooler I have in my boat."

"Well that's funny… I'm sure that this was the effects of food poisoning!"

"Actually… ma'am… I'm really…" Piastol fell silent. The woman waited patiently for the girl to continue, but she simply wouldn't go on. Finally she said,

"You're what dear?"

"uh…"

"Oh come now, you can tell me! I promise if it's something we… _women _deal with… then you can tell me… your secret is safe with me!" Piastol's face wiped clean of any contorted, painful expressions she was making before, and gained a look of bewilderment and confusion,

"Wait, what?"

"I said if this is a… _girl _problem, then you can tell me! I'll keep it a secret for you too!"

"No no no no! That's not it!"

"Well then… what is the problem?"

"I… uh… I'm uh… really… ner… ner… nervous!" the lady looked at Piastol with that same look of confusion and bewilderment that Piastol sported earlier. The woman began an interrogation,

"How in the _world _would getting nervous do this to you?!"

"… well… it's something… well… It's about someone named… uh… Vyse." The woman got a look of surprise and astonishment, followed by a stern look that was pointed at the wall behind Piastol's head,

"So… you say that this is over Vyse?"

"… Yeah…"

"Are you… a… uh…" Piastol stared intently waiting for the lady to finish. Then she continued,

"Are you his… suitor?"

"… heh… heh heh… heh heh heh—hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Piastol couldn't stop cracking up; the simple image of Vyse running from her just because she was an unwanted love interest. It tickled her pink really. Finally she calmed down, and she found she felt much better. Piastol looked at her caretaker and sat up,

"No… I'm no suitor… however… I'm a… uh… close relative…" the woman looked at her puzzled,

"Wait, you're related to Vyse?"

"Uh… yeah… we're cousins."

"Oh my! I thought I knew all of his cousins… well, that just proves that there is always someone that's related to you everywhere in the world! Anyway, what is your name—" just then the door flew open,

"Hey mom! Guess what me and—what the hell?!!" Piastol recognized that voice. It was none other than: Vyse, Legendary Blue Rogue of Arcadia. They stared at each other intensely for about ten seconds before Vyse spoke once more, this time calm and collected,

"So… what brings you all the way out here… Piastol?" As Vyse said her name, his mother slowly remembered the stories that Vyse had told of his battles with this 'Piastol'. Then she acted by swiftly moving behind Vyse,

"Vyse, is this that same 'Piastol' as you were speaking of before?"

"Yeah, this is the one… but like I said mom, me and Ai—oh… didn't think about that… oh boy…" His mother looked at him and then at Piastol, and when she had looked two or three times, she began to mutter a barely audible,

"No… no, it can't be… but… you look so alike… the resemblance is uncanny…"

"Mom, what are you talking about? Me and Piastol are nothing alike! Also, how could you possibly compare me to her? It's just a little offensive you know!"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about! I don't mean your personality traits, I mean your looks!"

"My looks?! Mom, are you feeling okay?" he placed a hand to her forehead and one onto his,

"Dear, I'm just fine! Although… again, the resemblance is uncanny…"

"Mom, quit saying things like that!" The two bickered on like this for another five minutes. Piastol found the scene just a little bit comical. However after that five minutes, the two people stopped and looked upon her once more. Vyse continued to sit in a defensive posture with his cutlass's drawn, while his mother huddled behind her son as if he were a defense tower defending against a raging army. Not wanting these people to fear her any more, she simply spoke the truth,

"Vyse, listen… as much as it pains me, and possibly you as well… I… uh… I'm… your cousin…" Vyse stared at her for a second, and then dismissed it openly,

"You, and I, cousins?!"

"Yup."

"That… that can't be right…"

"Listen, I can kinda' prove it…" Piastol took out a folded piece of parchment from her pocket, and handed it to Vyse. As Vyse read, he began to pale and then he became flushed,

"… this is signed by Mendoza…"

"Yeah… it's signed by… daddy…" she said 'daddy' delicately. Vyse had picked up on the emotion she had just displayed. Then, as he had predicted, Piastol grabbed her arm and wrapped her hand around her elbow, and looked down with a downcast face. Then, Vyse's worst nightmare came true… a single tear streaked down her face, glinting in the mid-morning sunlight. Piastol began to sniffle a little and try to hide her sadness, but Vyse's mom tried to comfort her,

"Oh my… what's wrong dear? Come here, let me hold you—"

"No, j-just… just… stop!" Piastol threw her fists downward to her sides, and held her arms straight. She squeezed her eyes shut as well. While they were closed, she felt someone wrap their arms around her, and squeeze just a little. The smell of leather and wood made her open her eyes, only to find that Vyse was holding her,

"Piastol… I'm sorry… I'm sorry about what happened to you that day… I'm sorry you lost your dad… I'm sorry that… well, I guess you could say you lost a sister—but seriously, I really want you to know, I'm sorry… and since we're related, I want you to realize right here and now, that you are safe with me and my family. In fact, you could live here if you wish. You would have to ask my father of course, but really, I wish you would stay." Piastol felt an old emotion raising inside of her that she hadn't felt in over a decade; Love. She slowly brought her arms upward and began to hug Vyse back. As they continued to hold each other, Piastol squeezed Vyse even harder. She also began to bawl into his shoulder. He cooed her as she continued to sob, and as time passed, she began to calm. One thing Vyse noticed though was that he couldn't breathe with Piastol squeezing him so tightly,

"Piastol… could you maybe not squeeze me so hard? It's getting hard to breathe…" Piastol let up on her death grip, but continued to hold Vyse. She also muttered a quick and embarrassed sorry. Finally, when Piastol settled down a bit, she spoke to Vyse,

"Hey… Vyse? I was wondering… what do you think of this?"

"Think of what?"

"This! The fact that we're related!"

"Oh that… well, it's weird, but I guess if we are related, then welcome to the family!" After ten years, she finally felt loved. Just hearing Vyse simply and frankly say welcome to the family made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It also made her want to cry even more. She refrained from crying though. Instead, she decided she would tell Vyse about the artifacts that her father left her. However before she could open her mouth, she was presented with the sound of the door opening, and in walked a man in his mid forties. He looked at Vyse and began to speak,

"Boy what is taking you so long? I told you to be at the bridge of the shi—who in the world is that—" he stopped and looked Piastol over. From there he walked over to her,

"Tell me… you wouldn't happen to be Mendoza's daughter would ya?"

"Y-yes…"

"… Well, it's a pleasure. I'm your Uncle, Dyne." Piastol stared at the man and before she could say anything in response, she felt a wave of pain everywhere and she fainted. When she woke up, she would find the surprise of her life…

And that ladies and gentlemen is the second chapter of 'Related? To Him?!'. I hope it was a good chapter for you all, and for me it was a little hard at first because I had writer's block. Not however I was able to bust this thing out. It took me about two hours to write, but it was written in little fifteen minute increments and half hour increments. Sometimes a little more, sometimes a little less. All in all it took the span of a week just to get it done, even though in truth I only spent two hours on it… anyways, thank you for reading and the third chapter will be up soon! Please review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


End file.
